Heartbroken
by kawaii lil cherry
Summary: College was where they met, it was where they were left heartbroken. Eight years later, they find each other once again. Will they end up with each other or not? SS & ET
1. Default Chapter

Summary-College was where they met, it was where they were left heartbroken. Eight years later, they find each other once again. Will they end up with each other or not? S+S & E+T

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Heartbroken 

Chapter 1-Don't Know

_

* * *

__Flashback _

_Tomoyo looked at her best friend and cousin, she was deeply worried about her. She could see the sadness in her eyes. Is it because of him? She asked herself. One thing she hated was seeing Sakura like this, if only she could do something about it._

_"Syaoran," Sakura whispered quietly to herself. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura. "He returned to Hong Kong already and..." Sakura started to say but then stop at what she was about to say next._

_There was slience for a few minutes before Tomoyo spoke up. "Sakura..a-are you in love with him?" She looked at her._

_Sakura looked up to see a ever worried Tomoyo. Was she in love with him? She didn't know. Ever since that day he confessed to her, she kept thinking about it but she still did not know. She thought of him as only a friend but until that day she doesn't know what to think anymore. "I-I don't know, Tomoyo. I'm so confused, the day before I only thought of him as a friend and nothing more but when he confessed to me, I..I just don't know what to think anymore." Sakura cried, tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her beautiful face. _

_"Shh, don't cry. You'll figure out these feelings, just remember I'll always be there when you'll need me." But she knew Sakura had fallen for the guy. It's just that Sakura needs some time to figure them out these feelings on her own._

_"Thanks," Sakura said wiping the tears. "I feel a lot better now."_

_"C'mon, it's late. We should get some sleep so we'll be on time for ourclasses tomorrow." Both turned in for the night, they went to their own rooms and slept peacefully dreaming of their special someone._

_Flashback End_

A week passed since he had left, Sakura's mind would always wander back to the day he confessed his love to her. Why couldn't she figure out if she loves Syaoran back the same way he does with her. Things were so confusing. These past days she wasn't being herself either, it was mainly because of that. All of a sudden, she felt sad as she recall that memory.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura happily shouted getting his attention and running over to him. "So, why you call me out here?" She smiled as she reached him._

_He just stared at her, god she was beautiful. With her auburn mid-length hair, her emerald eyes, her gorgeous smile, her.._

_"Syaoran, Syaoran.." Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face. _

_"Huh, huh? What?" He asked as he broke out of his trance._

_"What's on your mind? You didn't even hear me when I called your name ten times. Anyways, I asked why'd you call me out here?" Sakura looked into his intense amber eyes. God, he has beautiful eyes._

_"Sorry, I was just thinking about y-yo..I mean some things..yea just some things. Um..I have something to tell you, but first why don't we go on a walk through the park." He suggested. Whew..he almost told her._

_"Sure, why not." Sakura replied cheerfully._

_Just seeing her happy made him feel happy too. She was always cheerful, he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't, she's nice to everyone. The list can go on and on. All those thingswere the reason as to why he had fallen in love with her._

_They've been walking for quite a while now, and both hadn't said a word to each other yet until Sakura thought she would ask him about something earlier._

_"So, Syaoran-kun, you said you had something to tell me. Sowhat did you want to tell me?" They had stop walking and Sakura was curious about what Syaoran had to tell her._

_He faced and looked straight into her eyes."Sakura, I..I love you!" he blurted out. _

_Sakura thought she heard wrong but knew she didn't. He had just admitted his feelings for her. But there was one question on her mind, did she love him? Not knowing what to say next, she ran. She ran away from him and left him standing there. She left Syaoran there, heartbroken._

_Flashback Ends_

The next day he had left, leaving without saying a goodbye. He was too heartbroken to do so. He had left to go back to Hong Kong, where his family and his duty was. No matter what, he would've had to leave anyway whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

A Year From Now 

Sakura looked out her window at the dark midnight twinkling sky. She sigh, _Syaoran_, she whispered. It's been one year since that day, the day he had confessed to her. Still Sakura had not figure out her feelings for Syaoran. She sighed once more. Ever since that had happened, Sakura wasn't her cheerful, bright self anymore. At times she wanted to be alone, and she didn't smile as much as she used to. No matter what Tomoyo did to cheer her up, nothing worked. Maybe if..if Syaoran came back...

_Sakura, I..I love you! _Those words, she couldn't seem to get out of her head. But whenever they pop up, she would always have the thought, _did I love him back? _She thought and thought about it she couldn't find an answer. Her eyes glisten and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I-I don't k..know..." she said as she started to fall asleep.

**> > > > >**

**A/N:** Hello! Well, I'm here with my new story. Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think about it by reviewing. I have yet to put Life's So Unfair next chapter up, it'll probably be up when I have a new chapter of this up. Well, let me know what you guys think, review, review please!


	2. The Past

Summary-College was where they met, it was where they were left heartbroken. Eight years later, they find each other once again. Will they end up with each other or not? S+S & E+T

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Heartbroken 

Chapter 2- The Past

* * *

Sakura's pov 

It's been 8 years since that day. I still can't forget it, no matter what I do, I can't. Why can't I? I want to forget everything, everything's that happen because it hurts. Deep down it hurts, even if I don't show it on the outside. They don't know how I feel, there's not one person that does at least I think. I want to be release from this pain. To...to.. forget.

I look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like Sakura Kinomoto at all, I looked different, like a completely different person. What happened to me? I asked myself. Knowing I didn't want to answer that question, I pushed it aside and looked at myself even more. Had I really changed? Another question, again I pushed away. I looked pale and thin. It looks like I haven't eaten in days and the truth was, I haven't. My emerald eyes had lost its liveness. Before they were full of life, now they're just dull.

"Sakura, there's someone here for you," I hear my father shouting from upstairs interrupting my thoughts.

"Alright, I'm coming." I yelled back. I sighed with a frown on my face as I continue looking into the mirror.

I hated the Sakura now, I wanted to chan..change back the way I was before. But that would be hard, if only..I put the past behind me. Put the past behind me, as I keep thinking about it, the more confidence I had in myself to make this happen. I knew I could do this. I would forget about everything that hurts me..._Syaoran_.

I brushed my hair a bit making it neater and straighter. I had shoulder-length auburn hair, I was planning on growing it a bit but decided not to and keep it how it is already. I put a smile on my face and headed downstairs. I was going to forget about everything including Syaoran.

* * *

Normal Pov. 

"Sak.." Fujitaka trailed off as he saw his daughter come downstairs. "What took you so long, well you have a visitor in the living room."

"Gomen." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright, now go on to the living room, like I said you have a visitor." He watched his daughter leave. He sighed, he wished his daughter found someone that could take care of her. He wanted his daughter to get married. It's not like he wants her to leave but as you can see he was getting old and the last thing he wanted to see is his Sakura married to the man she loves with all of her heart. He walked towards the kitchen when he felt kind of dizzy. He held onto the wall for support, then headed into the kitchen to make lunch once he was feeling quite okay again.

* * *

Living Room 

"To-moyo, what are you doing here?" Sakura, asked shocked. She wanted to know why she was here. It's not like she didn't want her here but she wanted to be alone and she told her best friend that so many times but she just doesn't seem to listen.

"Why, I'm here to see you," exclaimed Tomoyo. "Don't tell me you don't want me here."

"No, I didn't mean that, I'm just surprised that you came." She said as she took a seat beside Tomoyo on the couch.

"Ok, Sakura, I'm just here to well..can you just promise me something?"

"Um..what is it?" Sakura asked nervously. Whatever it was, she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Just promise me first."

"But first tell me what it is."

"Why?"

"I should be asking you that, not you asking me."

"Just say yes."

"No"

"Sakura..."

"No"

"Please."

"Not until you tell me."

"No," Tomoyo said stubbornly. If she told her best friend what it was then she'll surely say no.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"I promise"

"I promis-e...what?" Sakura had just fallen in her trap. "No, no. That wasn't what I said. No, no. I'm not promising you."

"But you just said it, and I know you never go back on promises." Tomoyo smiled. She had got Sakura there.

"Bu-t"

"No buts, you promise and that's final."

"But"

"I said no buts"

"Well you tricked me!"

"I didn't intend to, it just happened."

"But"

"Like I said, no buts."

Silence filled the room. Sakura was clearly mad and Tomoyo was just happy. "Alright, alright. I promise now can you tell me what it is?" Sakura gave in.

"Nope, well I gotta go." She said as she got her stuff and was ready to leave.

"What! Why?"

"Well, it's a surprise."

"Still, whatever I have promised to, I have a right to know what it is, Tomoyo. Don't I?"

"Fine fine." Tomoyo turned around to face Sakura. "I won tickets to go to Hong Kong and I want you to come with me."

_Hong Kong...Syaoran _That was the thing on her mind._ She couldn't do it. No, she wouldn't. She couldn't go there and face him. But..she reminded herself that she had forgot the past. It was all behind her, so..._ Tomoyo interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you ok? Is it because you don't want to go?" Tomoyo knew Sakura didn't want to go because Syaoran was there, but she wanted them to be together. She only wanted happiness for her best friend, she hated seeing her friend always in the dumps.

"What? ...no, I already promise you so I'll go and like you said I never go back on promises." Sakura put on a big smile for Tomoyo telling her not to worried.

"Alright, then. Well, we're leaving in two days, so get packing. I'll be coming to pick you up, alright. Bye Sakura!" She knew her best friend was just pretending to be happy, in fact she was trying to be when she wasn't.

"Alright, bye!" She waved to Tomoyo before heading back upstairs. She sighed, she went to pack putting the past behind her.

* * *

A/N: Not a whole lot of reviews but I'm still happy that two people reviewed. Thanks, Starfire Star and allykag! Please review! 


	3. Hong Kong

Summary-College was where they met, it was where they were left heartbroken. Eight years later, they find each other once again. Will they end up with each other or not? S+S & E+T

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Heartbroken 

Chapter 3-Hong Kong

* * *

Putting the past behind wasn't so hard for Sakura. She never looked happier in her life, since then she had a smile on her face everywhere she went. Sometimes she felt lonely and wished she had someone with her, sure Tomoyo was with her but she wanted someone she could care and love for. 

Sakura fell asleep on the plane ride. When she woke up, they seem to have landed. "C'mon, Sakura. We have to get going." Tomoyo said while getting her bag. Sakura was still practically asleep, she didn't know much of what was going on. Soon she found herself out of the airport and in a limo.

"Tomoyo, where are we?" Sakura asked waking up.

"We're in a limo right now, Sakura." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh, and where are we staying?"

"We're getting ourselves an apartment since as we'll be staying here for a while." Tomoyo said looking ahead hoping her best friend had not notice.

"Oh okay." Sakura said, then it struck her. "Did you say we're staying here for a while," she asked suspiciously.

"Um...yeah."

"How long is a while?"

"Um...well two.."

Sakura cut her off seeing how Tomoyo didn't want to answer her question. "Two weeks?" Hearing nothing from Tomoyo she said. "Two months?" Again nothing came from her friend. "Oh my god, Tomoyo. Please don't tell me that we're staying for two years?" She looked over at Tomoyo who just merely nodded.

"Sakura, I know what you're thinking but this is just two years which is not-"

Sakura interrupted her. "But Tomoyo, this is two years we're talking about."

"I know, two years isn't much."

"What do you mean two years isn't much? It's two years compared to two weeks or two days."

"Sakura, I know you're probably mad at me but I thought you wouldn't mind."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Well, she guess she could last two years in Hong Kong. She would've thought they would be staying here for only a few weeks, who knew they would be staying for two whole years. "I'm not mad at you, I guess I can live here for two years." She sighed.

"Really? Alright!" Tomoyo beamed. She looked out the window and noticed they were here. "We're here, c'mon lets go." They both got out of the limo and went up to see their apartment. The driver carried their luggage for them, then once they reached there, he bid them a good day and left.

"Oh wow, this apartment looks really nice." Sakura awed. Indeed the apartment looked nice. She noticed that there was already furniture in the living room. The rooms, bathroom, kitchen, and living room seemed pretty big too. "How'd we get such a nice apartment?"

"Oh, I got it for us knowing that we're staying here for a while. There were others but this one was the perfect one out of them. So I got it." Tomoyo said pulling her luggage into her room.

"You definitely have great taste."

"Of course I do, I always do. Oh and Sakura, I call this room."

"Okay, then I call this one." Sakura said. Her room was a light pink colour, it was just perfect. She quickly unpacked and headed towards Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo's room was just as nice as hers. The walls were painted a lavender colour with some touches to it making it look complete. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Um...how about we go to the mall," suggested Sakura.

"Why not! I need to get some fabric and some clothes."

"Tomoyo, you have so many clothes right there." Sakura pointed to the bags full of clothes in the corner.

"Oh, those are yours not mine."

"Hoe," sweatdropped Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran 

"Syaoran, smile. We can't have you like that." A young girl laughed sitting in his car.

"Oh alright." Syaoran looked over and smiled for his girlfriend. They have been dating for two and a half years now. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked turning his attention back on the road.

Saomi Miyuki had beautiful dark brown hair, and she had baby blue eyes. She was simply beautiful. She could make anybody's head turn. She was nice, kind hearted and she really knew how to cheer someone up most of the time. "How about the mall?"

"Why the mall?" He pouted.

"Aww, come on, Syaoran. The mall can't be that bad." Saomi giggled. "How about I promise not to buy much?"

"Alright then. To the mall we go." He chuckled stopping at the red light. He loved his life now that he'd found the love of his life. He was even thinking of proposing to her soon enough. Back in his college years, he had thought Sakura was the one for him. He even confessed his feelings to her, but it seemed that she didn't loved him as he did with her. He was heartbroken then, but years later he had met Saomi. Who would've thought that they would fall in love and still be together as of now.

After a few minutes, they were there. Syaoran parked his car and quickly rushed to the other side and opened the door for his lovely girlfriend.

"Syaoran, you didn't have to." Saomi blushed. Syaoran was just so sweet sometimes, one of the reasons why she loved him. She was very lucky to have him.

"Oh but I had too. Come on, lets go in." Syaoran said as they walked in.

* * *

Mall 

"C'mon, Sakura. Just one more store." Tomoyo said. They had been walking around for at least an hour already and Sakura was dead tired. Her legs were already numb.

"Tomoyo, I'm tired." They didn't buy much, Sakura was the one that barely did since as Tomoyo had brought so much clothes for her she won't need to have any more. On the other hand Tomoyo was going in and out of stores buying whatever she thought she needed.

"Fine, you wait for me here. I'll be right back." Tomoyo rushed off leaving Sakura by herself.

Sakura sat down on the benches and waited. She looked at the people walking going in and out from stores. She noticed family, friends and couples. She then noticed a couple that walked in. _No it can't be him _Sakura continued looking at the couple. Those amber eyes and messy brown hair, her heart started pounding against her chest as if she had just ran a mile. _It is him, I hope they don't noticed me. _She desperately tried to hide herself, she didn't want him to see her. _Wait why am I wanting to hide, I've forgotten the past. _She sighed and directed her attention somewhere else.

Syaoran looked at his girlfriend and smiled. Saomi looked so happy and excited. "Hey, Saomi. Where do you want to go to first?" He asked. He couldn't wait for them to get married. He had wanted to propose to her a few times before but there was always something stopping him from doing so.

"That one." Saomi pointed, the store behind where Sakura was sitting.

Syaoran looked at the store she pointed but he couldn't help but noticed the girl sitting on the bench. Her auburn hair looked so familiar to him. She was looking in another direction so he couldn't see her eyes. Just when she turned to his direction, he saw shock, hurt, guilty emerald eyes staring at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chappie took a while because I had writer's block. But I've finally passed that and it's a good thing. 

My birthday is coming up in a week and few days. Can't wait, I'm going to be another year older. I'm going to try and update all my stories on my b-day or maybe earlier.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I luv you guys! Well anyways I'm hoping I'll get a few more reviews for this chapter! Review! 

Lil'Ally - Thanks for the review! I take some time because sometimes I have writers block or I have to go back and reread making sure I don't have mistakes. But I always do since as I'm not too good with grammar.

Mikkasura - Hey, thanks!

Dark Mistress of the Night - Thankies and I will!

Starfire Star - Lol, thanks for the review and thanks!

rose-petals-of-luv - Thanks!

* * *

Now please review! Suggestions, comments are welcomed. Review! 


	4. You're Mistaken

Summary-College was where they met, it was where they were left heartbroken. Eight years later, they find each other once again. Will they end up with each other or not? S+S & E+T

Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own it.

* * *

Heartbroken 

Chapter 4-You're Mistaken

* * *

They locked eyes, emerald met amber. Time seemed to have stopped, all that involved was them. Both getting lost in each other's eyes. Sakura was the first to break the eye contact. She got up quickly from the bench and walked..err...ran into the store Tomoyo was in. 

"Hey, Sakura. Do you like this?" Tomoyo held up a shirt for her to see.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you finished yet?" Sakura panted.

"Yup, just let me go pay for all this." Tomoyo walked over to the cashier and paid for her things.

Sakura was slowly following Tomoyo. Her heart beating faster every second. 'He saw me, and he was with some girl.' She thought. 'I wonder if that was his girlfriend.' Sakura felt a bit jealous at that. "Wait, why am I feeling jealous, arrggg!"

"Jealous? Sakura what're you talking about?" Tomoyo asked holding the bags of clothes she justbought.

"Oh, nothing. C'mon lets go." Sakura said. She wanted to get out of here as fast as she can.

* * *

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Saomi asked concerned. 

Syaoran looked down at his girlfriend. Had he just saw Sakura? The one he used to love. Question after question filled his mind and he tried his best not to think about it anymore. For now he was just going to enjoy his time with Saomi.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Lets go." He said emptying his thoughts.

"Okay, then lets go." She said dragging him to the store.

* * *

"Woah, Sakura. Why are we in such a hurry? Wait, nevermind why are you in such a hurry?" questioned Tomoyo. 

"It's nothing, I just wanted to go home," lied Sakura. She hoped Tomoyo bought her lie unfortunately she didn't.

"Sakura, I know you're lying. So, tell me the truth." Tomoyo gave her the look.

"I-I just didn't want you to buy anymore clothes so that's why we're in a hurry getting out of there." Sakura, quickly making up an excuse.

"Hmm," Tomoyo paid attention to the road, since as she was the one driving.

Sakura thinking that Tomoyo bought the lie began to relax in her car seat, until she heard, "No, you're still lying. Tell me the truth." Sakura was deciding whether or not to.

Tomoyo took a glance at Sakura before looking back on the road. She saw that Sakura was thinking about it. 'Does she not trust me enough to tell me about? I'm sure it's nothing big.' Tomoyo thought. "Hey, Sakura. I've been your best friend ever since. You can trust me, I won't tell a single soul."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Tomoyo but if I say it, I'll end up thinking about it too." Sakura said looking at the rear mirror. She continued, "I-I saw Syaoran walk in the mall with some girl when you were shopping at that last store."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I knew it had something to do with him, I wouldn't have asked." Tomoyo apologized. If she knew, she most definitely wouldn't have asked.

"No, it's alright. Besides I'm over him. I've forgotten everything." Sakura firmly stated.

There was silence between the two. They had nothing to say until Tomoyo decided to break the silence. "Sakura, did he see you?"

"...Yeah, he did."

"What happened then?"

"Well, I ran in the store to find you."

"Oh.." Tomoyo tried to cheer Sakura up. "Hey, why don't we go and have a drink?" She asked stopping in front of a cafe.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Hey, Syaoran. Why don't we go and get a drink over at that cafe." Saomi asked. 

"Okay."

They had left the mall early and was driving home until they both spotted a cafe and decided to stop for some coffee.

They both walked in and to their surprise there was a long line of people. Saomi volunteered to buy their coffees while Syaoran was to find their seats.

The cafe was full of people. He couldn't spot any empty seats until his eyes travelled over to the other side. 'Aha, better grab it before someone else does.'

Syaoran walked, no he ran towards the seat. What he didn't see was two other people trying to get to the seats as well.

"Ow," Sakura said while she rubbed her butt. She had bumped into someone and fell down.

"You said it," Syaoran agreed. Whoever he bumped into made him fall on the ground as well.

Tomoyo looked at the man that Sakura had bumped into and gasp. Sakura, hearing her friend gasp looked up. She too gasp.

Syaoran hearing two lady's voices decided to look up. What he saw, he didn't believe.

Both got up and mumbled an apology. Syaoran thought he should say something before they leave. "Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura surprised at his question, looked up. They locked eyes again. Sakura again broke away, "I think you're mistaken. You've got the wrong person." She tried to keep her tears back, but one slipped and fell down her cheek. Before she could wipe it off, someone had already done it for her.

Syaoran wiped Sakura's tear. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. Surely once he heard her say those words, his heart ache. He just knew it was her, but if she won't admit it then he won't bother trying to get her too.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered quietly so on one would hear but Syaoran heard.

"Syaoran!" A woman screamed. He looked and saw it was Saomi. "Hey, did you find us any seats? Wow! This place sure is crowded."

Sakura remembered her. 'His girlfriend' She thought then looked the girl over. She didn't get a good look at Saomi at the mall. 'No wonder Syaoran loves her.'

"Um, you guys can have these seats. We were just leaving," said Sakura. She quickly headed out the door with Tomoyo following behind.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura's retreating figure. Wishing that they would meet again someday. If Sakura didn't want to be with him, it was alright. He had Saomi, the woman he loves...

* * *

A/N: I had writers block, that's why I took so long. But then afterwards I got over that but was just too lazy to write. When I checked my e-mail today, I found that I had two more reviews for this story. So then that brought me today to bring you this chapter, of course so did all the other reviews I have for this story. Hopefully next chapter won't take that long for me. 

Thank you to cherryheart, the cherry tree, Pinaygrrl, mxXcornyx, Lil'Ally, Starfire Star and Sweet Ying-Fa for reviewing! Thanks! I'm glad you all reviewed.

REVIEW!


End file.
